Indian Cruise
Plot As the team headed to 1492, they embarked on Columbus' ship to find out the plan of Hailey dressing as part of crew. On the middle of their journey, they shipwrecked on a deserted island. The team quickly found out that they landed on India. Armand was petrified because if they landed on the Indian subcontinent, USA would never be discovered. The team recapped and planned to convince Columbus it was not India. They got to the harbor, where the men lay, tired. As soon as they stepped into Columbus' shelter in the corner, they found a stabbed Assistance Antonio, lying atop the mat. Columbus, lay, in a deep hazy sleep. The team woke him up with seawater and asked Columbus questions. They also flagged the ship's crews, Jose and Luis. As per Lydia, the victim was slashed with a spear of kind, and the killer left some of their coconut oil on the victim's wound. As the victim never touched coconut grease, it was sure that the killer used the fragrant oil. They also learned the ship which they crashed into came up ashore. The team found out, to their surprise, the captain of the ship was Hailey Song. The team questioned the woman they had been chasing, and kept them in custody. They also found the Egyptian explorer Abdeen. At last, the killer was found to be Abdeen. At fist, he tried to stay silent, but lost his cool by Loren's incessant questions. He started to shout as he said that he had been framed. Loren said that it was impossible. Abdeen said that he had been convinced to do the act by someone's letter. He had set out with his partner Hailey to find out every treasure before Columbus did, but crashed into Columbus' ship, his plan failing as he wanted to shipwreck only The Santa Maria. He then received another message to kill Columbus. At his tent, when he approached during the hustle, he saw Antonio and mistakenly slashed him instead of Christopher. The team took them to the ship crew and they decided to take him to Spain. The team also began to reconvene on how to fix the timeline. Michael said that he had an idea. He said that they had to BUILD a new ship and name it The Santa Maria, and convince Columbus that to sail to American land. They talked to Columbus and ordered him to leave the island and sail away as there was an ancient curse lying deep. They also convinced him to sail to America saying it as the route to the REAL Indian Subcontinent. The team also build a ship using Kai and Loren's awesome woodworking skills and gave it to Columbus' crew. The crew accepted it gratefully and set sail. The team got to the time machine, ready to go home, only to discover that Hailey had escaped. The team searched the lockers, and found Hailey's to-do-list, which told that she was heading to 1498, to mess with history before "she grew tired"... Summary Victim * Antonio (Chest Slashed, Found on Columbus' chamber) Weapon * Spear Killer * Abdeen Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer uses coconut oil * The killer knows Portuguese * The killer is right handed * The killer wears a hat * The killer is below 40 Crime Scenes * Shipwreck * Chamber * Egyptian Ship Remains * Remains * Table * Floating Chests